objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nemolee.exe
User talk:NLG343/Archive 1 #My junk =Talk below!= Yes, you can Thank you for comment at Sazuli's Family Beginning And you can put your OCs too. But your OCs is into my support and minor character only. User:ploy25462 Interacting with someone's characters Don't interact with someone's characters, especially Bfdi is the best's and PranksterGangster's. Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 13:31, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Spamming I think it's pretty obvious that I wouldn't encourage spamming, would I? And I never will. So I think you're smart enough to know that already. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 00:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) User Camp You can Pick 4 People to be on your Team, User Camp Garrmactad2.0 (talk) 00:59, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Episode 6 is out!!! You do realize episode 6 of my camp is out, right? Here's the link to it, in case you didn't know: The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/The Trouble with Trebles Enjoy! - h≡r 22:54, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Warning Do not try to cheat in pass the bomb, This is just a light warning but do remember you have gotten several warnings over the past 6 months,If I see you harassing users,destroying roleplays or such it will be a one month block RE: About MassFan... You do have a point. Just because your ideal roleplay doesn't match with MassachussetFan's doesn't mean he has the power to delete your comments to his will. You have my permissions to continue roleplaying in them - or reply to MassachuseetFan about this problem. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:45, October 29, 2016 (UTC) The seventh contest is here! Just so you know, I've made the seventh contest for TBFDIWP! Go check it out! - h≡r 18:03, November 5, 2016 (UTC) CUBS DEFEATED INDIANS! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2016_World_Series U4 alternate (talk) 15:24, November 8, 2016 (UTC) HaH warning HaH messages must be send at least 2 hours seperately, a rule you broken in BFDI and II Hurt and Heal. Please discontinue this action. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:43, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Other user Please try your best not to insult other users. As bad as the situation is, we will get it sorted out. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) hey join this discord chat asap https://discord.gg/AJbC7f8 Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:37, December 1, 2016 (UTC) =Wut= You Onlt Hurted In My Second Hurt And Heal I Need More Users To Hurt And Heal Object Ronpa! Hey NLG. Do you want to join my Object Ronpa Murder/Mystery Camp? TikalMachOne305 (talk) 17:19, December 15, 2016 (UTC) TBFDIWP is back! Just so you know, the thirteenth episode of TBFDIWP is out. Unfortunately, the contest ended. But you can still make confessionals and recommend characters for episode 14. - h≡r New Game I have a new game, go check it out! >> http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:125395 << TheNigerianBook51 | talk 15:57, January 14, 2017 (UTC) TOOR reboot Is there gonna be a reboot of The Official Object Roleplay? TheNigerianBook51 | talk 07:05, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi? can you revive this again? U4Again (talk) 13:57, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yet another new game http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:126827 U4Again (talk) 14:26, February 6, 2017 (UTC) No. I don't give a rat's child about soome email "conformation". You act like every little thing is gonna offend someone. WeegeeEpics (talk) 02:18, February 18, 2017 (UTC) i want to show you this http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1109255-pokemon [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 17:50, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Userpage BrownFamily1108 (talk) 03:41, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Hi, I hate to say it, but the evilest user on this wiki vandalized your userpage. BrownFamily1108 (talk) 04:05, February 20, 2017 (UTC)I think it's over with, but thank you for getting revenge on the vandal. User:WeegeeEpics He did nothing wrong, thus isn't subject to being blocked, please stop trying to pick a fight with him. It's mischief, and you might be blocked for starting a war/flaming. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:06, February 22, 2017 (UTC) You could not be more dense '''I did not even bully' Jordan at all. He deliberatly vandalizes my pages when I do nothing to him, but you'll still back him up because he's your friend. He steals my OCs '''without permission, adds an unrelated character gallery to my OCs pages for no reason, he added some stupid music on my user page', but nobody will ever take my side because he's a community staple. People want me off of this wiki because '''he has beef with me'. You obviously wont read any of this, but use COMMON SENSE and realize I'm the frickin' victim. WeegeeEpics (talk) 16:00, February 22, 2017 (UTC) You need help You couldn't be more oblivious. I AM the victim. You won't take my side because Jordan's your friend. Even if he said he hated you, you'd still take his side. I don't vandalize Jordan's pages, '''but he vandalizes mine and I'M STILL considered the bully.' WeegeeEpics (talk) 18:37, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Break it up This is your last '''warning'. Your constant flaming for the user User:WeegeeEpics has reached the point where it has taken up 70% of this wiki's activity. I don't want this wiki to be a site for constant squabble, and don't want anyone to get blocked either, but if you're always bringing up a fight with the user, this is the only option. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:51, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Blocked You've been blocked for 3 days for reasons being flaming, editing user pages without references permissions to attack them, despite multiple warnings before. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:32, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Wait, what?! No! It was WeegeeEpics who keeps on flaming us! He bullies/flames almost everyone all the time! Not me!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:39, February 27, 2017 (UTC) I Know Right! Lastly Your aggression towards User:WeegeeEpics could of dissapeared if you chose to ignore him, yet that was an option you did not choose. Alongside other users, you're constantly picking on WeegeeEpics for his harassment and such. A job like that should only be resolved through an admin, not taking the matter to your own hands. Your actions, through passive-aggressive messages, have caused havoc for this wiki, though not only yours, but most to blame. If it continues, I'll be forced to block you for a longer time. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:48, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Don't Worry, I'm Not Mad! I put You On The Neutral Users List. lol hi senpai i made baseball cap a pose notice me senpai Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 11:42, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi again Do you have an archive of MassachusettsFan's userpage? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 07:07, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi (again, duh) Did you watch the XY series? '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 01:59, March 26, 2017 (UTC) First Challenge Of Object Overdose Camp Challenge 1 Is Here -> Object Overdose Camp#Challenge_1 BFWB Timer Alert You have to comment on my blog or my page for BFWB today or else you will be put up for resignups!PartyTime808 (talk) 15:14, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Edit wars Though I can not confirm what the informations you were trying to add in the edit was is true, the least you could do is stop editing and report the problems to me directly. Three others were also made by you, I thought you'd have learnt something by now. Don't consider this as a warning, rather a formal note - however, if a "flame war" - a large disagreements between you and another users that affect the mainspace (wiki) itself - will not be tolerated. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:47, April 8, 2017 (UTC) I Know Right?! Wow!!! Hey dude, how did you put music on your user page? I wanna try it! :D Timothy the ghast :D (talk) 13:14, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! 'Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC)''' Hey! Competition 2 The competition two is a quiz. For see the quiz go to Announcer Madness page and click the link under "Newest episode!" it says "For Competition: 1" Osterniferous (talk) 09:47, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Competition 3 Hey, Osterniferous here! The competition 3 is a word contest! Make a sentence with 5 words and that will be about Blue Screen and Announcer Madness, and don't forget to use the word "Virus"! Osterniferous (talk) 12:05, April 23, 2017 (UTC) So... Plus, NLG, I'm sorry. I still think you're overrated, but you're nice. From now on, I can be a friend of yours. Deal?